Artemis Fowl: Stories From the Dark Side
by Melvin G. Biv
Summary: The New Jedi Order begins to suspect the existence of a Sith. Meanwhile, Artemis Fowl has two secrets to confess to Holly, but they don't mix well.
1. Prologue

Chapter One: Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Artemis Fowl or Star Wars franchises. If I did, my name would be Eoin Colfer or George Lucas. **

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far, away, a war was fought. I am not talking about the Republic versus Separatist war or the story of the Galactic Rebellion's struggle against the empire. I am speaking of the war between the Jedi and Sith, a conflict not known to the general public. Of course, only a select few know that the tales of a galaxy far, far away are all true.

But back to the story. As I was saying, there was once a conflict of epic proportions that determined the balance of good and evil in the galaxy. You see, way back in the days of the Old Republic, a long time before the Separatist movement, Sith were as numerous as Jedi. They each had their heroes and victories. However, evil did not prevail in the long run, and the Sith were finally defeated. A remaining Sith decided that never should they number more than two- a master and an apprentice. Thus, the Sith began rise again under the very noses of the Jedi.

The fall of the Empire and defeat of the last Sith Lord, Darth Sidious, seemed to signify the end of the Sith for good. The New Republic flourished and The Jedi Order grew rapidly under the leadership of Luke Skywalker. Yes, once again the galaxy was at peace and the Sith seemed to disappear forever. And once again they are wrong.

The influence of the Sith has begun to take hold in remote galaxies. These small individual attempts are restarting the Sith ways were feeble and of little or no consequence to our story. There is one in particular, though, that was not like the others. This one is the focus of our story.

It all began in a galaxy far, far away, in a house called Fowl Manor.

**A/N- Consider this chapter the "pilot" of the story. If I get enough positive reviews I will continue the story. However, if it seems few or no one is interested, I will not invest my time in it. So, to put this plainly, if you want to see the story, review and tell me so! **


	2. A Galaxy   Somewhere

Chapter Two: A Galaxy. . . Somewhere

**DISCLAIMER****: ****I ****do ****not ****own ****the ****Artemis ****Fowl ****or ****Star ****Wars ****franchises****. ****If ****I ****did****, ****my ****name ****would ****be ****Eoin ****Colfer ****or ****George ****Lucas****. **

**A****/****N****:** Sorry for the late update. I don't get to work much and I'm kind of lazy so. . .

**Tom ****Kane****:** Not too long ago, in a galaxy far, far away, on a small planet called Earth. . . wait, what?

**Author**: Go on.

**Tom ****Kane**: But this script is wrong! It's supposed to say "A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..."

**Author**: No. It's supposed to say exactly what it says.

**Tom ****Kane**: I don't get it.

**Author**: I knew I should have gotten Morgan Freeman to narrate. Just read the script! Start from the beginning and go straight through to the end. On second thought, just get out of here. I'll take care of the introduction myself.

_TheStagProphet_

Chapter Two: A Galaxy. . . Somewhere

**DISCLAIMER****: ****I ****do ****not ****own ****the ****Artemis ****Fowl ****or ****Star ****Wars ****franchises****. ****If ****I ****did****, ****my ****name ****would ****be ****Eoin ****Colfer ****or ****George ****Lucas****. **

The not too long ago, in a galaxy far, far away, on a small planet called Earth, lies the dwelling of our protagonist. It is a very impressive dwelling, what with it being a rather large and dignified mansion somewhere in the vicinity of Dublin, Ireland.

This dwelling, known as Fowl Manor, is not the only interesting thing in our story. Artemis Fowl II, the aforementioned protagonist, is quite fascinating in his own right. By this I don't mean that he is a teenage megalomaniac genius criminal mastermind, extremely rich, possess a bodyguard by the name of Butler, wears only Armani suits, and that his best friend happens to be an elfin police officer. Not that none of those things aren't true, because they very much are, because of another reason I have not yet listed. This special attribute makes him different than any other being in the galaxy, the neighboring galaxy, and pretty much every galaxy known to all civilizations, and even a few known only to civilizations that nobody else knew about except said civilization. Now after all this I am sure you are very eager to to know just what this unnamed attribute is. All in due time. But on with the show.

Now, where was I? Let's see, Tom Kane, blah blah blah, galaxy far away, blah blah blah, ah, here we are;

_TheStagProphet_

It was a normal day for Artemis. He rose early, showered, dressed in a custom-tailored light gray Armani bespoke suit, opened his laptop, and began to engage in moneymaking activities of questionable legality. But why would this be wrong? The Fowl family motto was, in fact, _Arum__Potestas__Est_, Gold Is Power. Performing illicit acts of profit was not unheard of in his family, for he came from a long line of corporate crime lords. His first "big heist" was an act of kidnapping and extortion. Of a fairy police officer, no less.

But that was a long time ago, and believe it or not, that same officer, a LEPrecon captain by the name of Holly Short, is now his best friend. Maybe more. But if so, they're not letting on. It seems like an oxymoron, the criminal mastermind and the cop, but there you go.

On this particular day, Holly was thinking about Artemis. Things were slow at headquarters and she realized she hadn't called her friend in a while. So during her lunch break she decided to call him and ask whether he had hacked the CIA data banks or Bill Gates' Swiss bank account recently. You know, routine conversation. She picked up her personal phone and began to dial.

_TheStagProphet_

"Artemis, why is your ring ringing?"

Artemis was taken off guard by this question from his little brother and accidentally typed in the wrong command, causing his perfect hack streak to end. (He was, in fact, hacking the CIA, even though he was Irish and had no interest in American intelligence. He did it because it was easy for him.) "I beg your pardon?" was his response.

"Your ring. It's ringing."

"Well so it is. Will you excuse me? I have to take this." He shooed his brother from his study and closed the door. Sitting at his desk, Artemis activated his communicator, previously mentioned as his ring, and spoke. "Hello?"

"Hello Artemis."

"Holly. I'm working. Can this wait?"

"No."

"Okay, fine. What is it?"

"Whatcha doing?"

*click*

"Artemis? Artemis? Hello? Of course he hung up if it wasn't as important as his "work".

_TheStagProphet_

Meanwhile, in a galaxy far, far, away, one that you probably have heard of before, the Jedi Council sat in a circle in the Council chamber councilling. You know, doing council stuff. Suddenly, Master Luke Skywalker stood up and left. Everybody figured he just had to go to the bathroom. But this was not the case. Master Luke had felt something. Something he had not felt in a long time. It was the tremble caused in the Force by a Sith. The Dark Side was beginning to rise again.

_TheStagProphet_

**Again****, ****sorry ****for ****the ****late ****update****. ****Now ****that ****school ****is ****out ****for ****the ****summer****, ****I****'****m ****going ****to ****try ****and ****be ****a ****bit ****more ****responsible ****with ****my ****writing****. ****Next ****update ****will ****be ****in ****IDK ****when****.**


	3. No Sith Left Behind Kill Them All

Chapter Three: No Sith Left Behind. . . We Must Kill Them All

**DISCLAIMER****: ****I****do****not****own****the****Artemis****Fowl****or****Star****Wars****franchises****. ****If****I****did****, ****my****name****would****be****Eoin****Colfer****or****George****Lucas****.**

Recap:_Suddenly__, __Master__Luke__Skywalker__stood__up__and__left__. __Everybody__figured__he__just__had__to__go__to__the__bathroom__. __But__this__was__not__the__case__. __Master__Luke__had__felt__something__. __Something__he__had__not__felt__in__a__long__time__. __It__was__the__tremble__caused__in__the__Force__by__a__Sith__. __The__Dark__Side__was__beginning__to__rise__again__._

_TheStagProphet_

"So what are we going to do about it?" The Council was having a special brainstorming session to decide what to do about this new Sith threat.

"I think it's obvious that it's our responsibility to confront this new Sith Lord." Was Luke's reply. "We should find him and assess the situation further."

"We don't know if he is even a Sith Lord though. There are millions of Force-sensitive beings outside our galaxy. Chance rules at least one knows how to use it, and does so for wrong. This doesn't necessarily mean we're dealing with the return of the Sith."

"I still think it would be in our best interest to make contact with this person. Anyone strong enough in the Force to be felt trillions of lightyears away warrants investigation."

"I'll get in touch with the Senate to authorize the deployment of military forces. You will lead them. Council adjourned."

_TheStagProphet_

Meanwhile, back in the galaxy that we started off with last chapter, Butler was practicing with his Sig Sauer P250 Compact, loaded with a 35 cal. chamber. As a warmup, he unloaded two clips directly into the center of a target 100 feet away in under 15 seconds. Then he did the same with his back turned. After that, he practiced spearing flying objects with kunai, his favorite part of his daily routine. Later Butler started literally beating the stuffing out of punching bags. Literally. (**A****/****N****:** Yes, I know I was redundant there. That was intentional.) To warm down, he used a cardboard cutout of Justin Bieber to practice with a 45. Magnum. Just a day in the life of Domovoi Butler.

Minus the saving the world bit. You see, when life as we know it is in jeopardy, Butler's principle is usually in the thick of it. As well as Butler himself. And pretty much everybody else they knew well.

_TheStagProphet_

Meanwhile, in the study of Artemis Fowl, some serious plotting was going on. As this was nothing out of the ordinary, you might question my motives in mentioning it, as it could have just as well been left up in the air and taken for granted. Well, I guess an explanation wouldn't interrupt the flow of the story too much. You see, this is a crossover story. Some readers may have no idea what goes on in the AF universe. Likewise, we may have Arty fans who don't know a darvitting thing abou Star Wars. As such, many common knowledge references will be sort of explained as they pop up throughout the story. Anyway. . .

Artemis Fowl the second was conniving some quick ways to make a lot of money as well as save the world. A quite unique combination, true, it's not often the world turns out a megalomaniacal teenage criminal mastermind environmentalist. Formerly wont to resort to activities such as extortion in order to obtain funds, Artemis now often used his intellect for good, when he wasn't saving the world from global disaster, he was saving it from global warming. As a matter of fact, he already had a perfectly feasible for protecting the polar ice caps from melting. Unfortunately, during the presentation of his plan to the People, which _had_ been going rather well, stuff started blowing up and a lot of people died. This was not his fault, as it was the first move in a villain's scheme, not Arty's own. As a matter of fact, the survivors of the attack owe their lives in part to him, because his invention just so happened to be just what they needed to not die.

Explanation: The device Arty had invented was a cannon called the Ice Cube that dispersed nanochips into the atmosphere. These nanochips were highly reflective. Designed to imitate snow, a large fall of them could coat the entire ice cap and reflect sunlight away from in, preventing plan was to unite with the Faerie People and equip a group of their shuttles with Ice Cube devices and use them to seed the cloud cover of the area. Now that the bad guy who interrupted his work on this project was dead, as well as Artemis's arch nemesis, who had returned not long after, work could finally recommence on the Ice Cube project. And perhaps now that Opal was gone, he could rebuild his zero-carbon solar plane without it being destroyed in one of the pernicious pixie's perilous plots.

The time had come for Fowl Industries to make it's mark in the world of legit business. Artemis's father, Artemis Fowl the first, had tried to turn the family away from it's criminal legacy ever since he had been recovered from the Russian Mafia by Artemis and his friends. Although he was greatly excited that his son had finally turned to the light side, the senior Fowl was nevertheless kept in the dark about his son's plans. See, he didn't know about the Faeries, although his wife and Arty's mother, Angeline Fowl, did. An explanation here would be a major time-wasting spoiler, so I'll just assume it's okay that I skip it.

Artemis (junior) had set a meeting with the Council a few days hence, in order to rediscuss enlisting the People's help with his ambitious anti-ice-cap-melting plan. He had no reason to expect rejection, as he had helped save the hidden civilization seven times now, even dying once in the process, and had quickly gone from Public Enemy Number One to Hero of the People.

_TheStagProphet_

Meanwhile, in a galaxy far, far, away, the fleet of the New Galactic Republic was gathering. Under the command of Master Skywalker, their mission was simple: find and eradicate the Dark Force user in the distant system, far off in the Unknown Regions. It was to be the most dangerous mission of their lives.

_TheStagProphet_

**A****/****N****: **That's all for now folks! I hope you're glad I got this chapter finished. I've been trying to crack down and get lots of writing done. That being said, I'll be taking a hiatus from posting stories on for an indeffinite amount of time while I get some other stories on other sites started up. Hopefully, even with these distractions, my new devotion to working will help me get a new chapter for this up in record time. Cross your fingers!

Oh, and don't be afraid to speak your mind. Any review, scathing or constructive, is helpful.

~TheStagProphet


End file.
